Something To Believe In
by QuixoticQuest
Summary: PART OF THE 21 FOR 21 CHALLENGE. The final battle is over but the survivors still have to search for a reason to continue the lives they've sacrificed so much to earn. May turn into a series of One-Shots. For now it's just the one. T for safety.


**Something to Believe In**

_A/N- In honor of HP 7.2's release I am writing this one-shot (that may have some future chapters added to it, I'm not sure). I'll mark it as complete but feel free to subscribe for future additions._

_WARNING: THIS FIC CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATHLY HALLOWS PART 2_

_I think this fic is pretty self explanatory and I felt the need to write it after seeing the film. So it's a culmination of movie/book references as well as some of my own thoughts on what may/could have happened after the battle ended._

_This is also the first of my 21 for 21 (21 one shots for my 21st birthday). Since I've been really busy I'm giving myself a little time after my actual birthday (July 23rd) is over to complete this. Just like the 20 By 20 Challenge, I accept requests (see the 20 By Challenge rules for guidelines). The changes to that challenge are as follows:_

_-I will write slash if it is a) Believable. b) Not a porn/lemon fic. c) Canon or again, a believable pairing/situation. Any questions feel free to ask me._

_-There isn't a hard deadline for this since my schedule is really chaotic right now._

_-There aren't any requirements in terms of what I have to include in my fics, except that if anyone does request I include a piece of dialogue (within reason) or a concept, I have to use it._

_-I am also allowed to use as many song-fics as I wish (but I'm going to try to not write too many of those)._

_-Any fics that were not completed during the previous challenge will be completed during this challenge._

_Enjoy!_

_-Don ^_^_

* * *

><p>Hogwarts was silent. The sounds in the hallways of people carefully climbing over the rubble or nervously gritting their teeth as they waited for life to continue or for it stop in front of their eyes, no matter who the young wizards and witches turned to at this point, there was a general knowledge and awareness that they were in the aftermath together. Everyone had lost something. Time, a person, or a split second where fear stole breath like it was the last morsel of food on a table.<p>

The point was that they were there. Those that had lived through it would remember what it was like to feel like death really was coming and that it wouldn't care if they felt anything at the very end or not. Yet, all those who stood there at the end, eyes on the Boy Who Lived as he dealt the final blow to the dark wizard, knew they had something to believe in.

Something simple and almost inconsequential, but it was there. It was reason enough. As Harry Potter lifted one weary leg after another through the portrait hole of the common room, he hoped that he wouldn't see anyone he knew. At least with the students he didn't know personally he could count on the fact that they wouldn't be able to tell he was very weighed down by the aftermath of the battle. They wouldn't ask him what he thought or what he was going to do from now on and that suited him just fine.

Right now he was content with being nobody. For the first time in years he came to have some gratitude for the decision Dumbledore made those years ago to leave Harry with his neglectful aunt and uncle. Once he made his appearance in the wizarding world he hadn't gotten a moment of peace save for those bitter summers he spent at the Dursley's.

He smiled wryly. If he had the opportunity to tell his younger self that this is what he'd be thinking years later, his younger self would have thought the world had been taken over by Voldemort.

Harry sunk down onto the couch in front of the fireplace. There were others in the Common Room, but they didn't do much other than glance at him, whispering amongst themselves and then return to whatever they were doing beforehand. It was hard to understand why it took him giving his life up to Voldemort for everyone to finally accept what it meant to be "The Chosen One." Before then few people actually would believe that Harry would do anything to save the world he lived in and to protect those around him.

Then he died. He walked into the forest and stood still while the darkest wizard of all time sent the killing curse into his chest. He could have gone on, left behind all the pain, suffering and hurt that tied him to the living world. But instead he went back. Because there were things he wanted to believe were still good in the world. That he still had something to fight for.

Now he didn't have to fight anymore. He lifted one of his blood and dirt caked arms to look at the wand in his hand.

"Blimey, Harry, you look terrible," He turned his head to see none other than Neville standing there. Harry had to smile. There was something to be said for the other wizard's courage when he'd slain Nagini. It was a moment that many wouldn't forget and gave Harry some satisfaction to know that people were finally getting to know the real Neville.

"I feel better than I look," Harry replied. Neville frowned slightly but didn't comment, further driving Harry's respect for the other boy.

"I have to wonder," Neville said, and then shook his head to dismiss the thought, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't ask about that." Harry waved his hand.

"Go ahead, Neville, believe me, there isn't anything I should hide at this point. Even though I want to," He waited for a second while Neville shifted nervously, debating whether or not to voice his question.

"You went there, didn't you? To whatever's next," Neville asked. Harry nodded. "Was it nice there?"

"Beautiful," He said with an almost regretful smile, "I've never felt so happy in my entire life."

Neville licked his lips. Harry glanced down at his hands. "So why'd you come back?" That brought his head back up.

"What?"

"I mean, after all you've been through, after weakening Voldemort, I would've thought you'd want to go somewhere else," Neville explained. Harry let out a sigh.

"I thought about it, you know," He said, "Staying, I mean. Something told me that those who had fought would continue on doing so until the very end. I knew you'd lead the D.A. There really wasn't much of a reason to return."

Neville remained silent, watching Harry as he spoke, the frame of his body seeming to sink further and further down with each word. "But then I realized that if I didn't go back, everything would have been a waste. I wouldn't get to see what happened to the world I fought for. And maybe I didn't have to, but I wanted to. I guess I just didn't realize it'd still move forward after the battle."

"I'm sorry, Harry," Neville said slowly, "I really am. I wish I could say something to help, but that's not really my area of expertise." Harry nodded. "Hermione might know something."

Harry's lip twitched up into a half smile at the thought of his best friend, "No, she's got enough to worry about."

"I won't tell her, I promise," Neville said and then retreated through the portrait hole leaving Harry by himself once more.

* * *

><p>Hermione finally looked up from the latest healing job she'd been working on for the past hour and took in the drained energy of the Great Hall. Wizards and witches of all ages milled about, whispering, or trying to comfort someone while crying as well and the sight never ceased to strike Hermione as surreal. Voldemort was dead, but he'd left a trail of death in his exiting wake. Even the living seemed pale and ghostlike. Ron especially was broken. Ginny had barely looked at Harry as he slipped from the Great Hall, her heart still torn up over Fred.<p>

By the time they'd all managed to blink and look around, Harry had gone. She and Ron immediately knew where to look, to wait, but even that didn't do anything to stop Harry from doing what he was destined to do. All she and Ron could do was stand at the stairs and watch as Harry walked to his death.

If he didn't go Voldemort would never be able to die. Harry wasn't just the one who had to kill Voldemort, he was one of the Horcruxes keeping the dark lord alive. When Ginny had screamed upon seeing Harry's body limp in Hagrid's arms Hermione's heart finally cracked. He'd done it. He'd died for them. She'd somehow known that Harry would choose to accept such a fate if presented with it, but she'd hoped that he wouldn't have to choose it. She'd known though. Somewhere inside her she'd suspected that Harry had a stronger connection to Voldemort than they could imagine.

When he'd spoken the words and left her embrace, Hermione never imagined she'd have to stand by and watch one of her oldest and closest friends walk willingly to his death.

"Have you seen Harry?" She turned to see Ginny at her elbow. The girl's eyes had dark circles under them and a raw redness around the rims. It was hard to imagine what she would have been like if Harry hadn't come back at all. For once there was something Hermione didn't want to think about or study further into.

"I don't know," Hermione said, "He sort of disappeared after the fight."

"He's in the Common Room," The two girls turned to see Ron holding up the Marauder's Map, "Been there for a while now." Ginny gave her brother a grateful smile and then fast walked out of the Great Hall. He watched her until she disappeared around the corner before turning back to Hermione.

"Honestly, I don't know who's worse, my sister or Harry."

Hermione shook her head, "It's not easy for either of them. Harry's been trying to do the right thing by leaving her behind and she's been trying to support him. Now is really the first time they've been able to talk to each other."

Ron wrinkled his nose, "Talk, my butt. They'll be snogging the night away."

"Ron," Hermione said sharply. "Try to understand what they've been through. We've actually seen each other, they haven't."

Ron muttered something under his breath that Hermione scowled at, "She's my sister, alright? And he's my best mate. I don't know who to be mad at when they're both bumbling around each other like trolls."

"Trolls?" Hermione repeated, folding her arms across her chest.

"You know what I mean," Ron said. Hermione nodded but didn't unfold her arms. "She was a right mess when she saw Harry. I don't think I've ever seen her so distraught. But I can't help but wonder if she'd be better off leaving Harry be."

"Permanently?" Hermione asked with a quirked eyebrow, "Ron, this is Harry and Ginny we're talking about."

"That's why I think they might do better without one another," He said, "Look at it this way; if Harry has trouble dealing with living in the world now that he doesn't have to fight Voldemort, who's it going to weigh down on?"

Hermione sighed, "Ginny. But that's for them to decide." Ron opened his mouth to argue but Madame Pomfrey approached Hermione before he could continue.

"We could use your help over there, Miss Granger," Hermione nodded as the healer walked away.

"Later, Ron," She said and then followed Madame Pomfrey to the other side of the room.

* * *

><p>Ginny paused for a second in the entrance to the Common Room. Sure enough, just as Ron had said Harry was there, sitting on the couch staring into the flames crackling in the fireplace. It was difficult to read what was on his mind just from looking at his facial expression, but she hadn't really expected to be able to do that anyways.<p>

Harry was never one to reveal what was on his mind unless he wanted to. Not wanting to disturb his reverie, she simply sat down next to him and after a moment he turned his head slightly, registering that she was there. She half expected him to say something, to spill his thoughts out but he remained stoic and silent.

"I'm glad I found you. Well, actually it was Ron with the Marauder's Map. He's gotten a bit cleverer. Hermione's a good influence on him," Ginny said to break the ice. Harry nodded but still didn't say anything.

She should have known that Harry wouldn't want to talk, not yet anyways. Time would only tell when he was ready to say anything about what had happened.

"I'm going to go walk around a bit," Ginny said, giving Harry's shoulder a squeeze. "If you want to talk, you know where to find me." With that she left the common room.

As she made her way down one of the staircases she bumped shoulders with someone heading in the opposite direction. "Oh, sorry."

"No, I'm sorry," Ginny said, now finding herself looking at Neville. He was one of the people she'd noticed the most changes in over the past year or so. His true courage had really shone during the final battle. "How are you holding up?"

"Alright," Neville said, "Better than others." Ginny frowned at that. "Did you talk to Harry?"

"I found him in the common room but he didn't seem in the talking mood," She said. Neville opened his mouth and then shut it. He wasn't sure if he should break Harry's trust and reveal what the other boy had confided. But it was obvious that Ginny was the only one who could really get through to Harry sometimes.

"Ginny, I think there's something you should know," Neville said quietly. She regarded him silently, anticipation and apprehension building. "Harry told me about when he died. There was a moment when he had the choice to return or to stay and…" He shook his head. "Harry should really be the one to tell you this. But I thought you should know that he's confused about his decision. If anyone can convince him that we want him here, it's you."

Ginny sighed, "I don't know about that, but thank you, Neville." She gave him a smile, which he returned and they both went their separate ways.

Harry was surprised to find when he turned to look out the window it was completely dark outside. He'd sat alone for so long that it was night already. He knew that he wasn't going to talk to anyone about his thoughts just yet, outside of Neville anyways. Someday he'd have to. At the moment he was fed up with avoiding everyone. For once he'd go find his friends instead of waiting for them to come to him.

After all, he owed them that much at least.

* * *

><p>"Are you alright, Ginny, you've hardly eaten anything," Hermione noted as she glanced over at the younger girl. She blinked and looked up from her fixated stare on her plate.<p>

"Huh, what? Did you say something, Hermione?" Ron exchanged a look with Hermione before scrutinizing his sister.

"Did you and Harry have a row?"

"Come off it, Ron," Hermione said. "You did talk to him, right?"

Ginny nodded, "Well, if you can call sitting there talking while he says nothing, then sure." Ron's face flushed red with fury.

"That git, I'm going to-" Hermione shot a glare at him that was impressive even for Hermione.

"You're going to do nothing except sit there and finish your dinner, Ronald Weasley," Hermione turned back to Ginny, "Harry's still in shock. It's to be expected. He'll come around."

"That's what I keep telling myself," Ginny said, "But I'm not sure if I actually believe it."

"Maybe I should go talk to him," Ron said. Hermione gave him a skeptical frown. "No, really. He might be more willing to say something to me than either of you. I'll go find him."

"Don't bother, he's already here," Hermione said, pointing over Ron's shoulder. Harry had just entered the hall, turning some heads and causing some to murmur. Others went on eating in silence. He was still wearing his dirt and grass stained pants and bloody shirt from the battle. His face seemed to have aged in the hours following the battle. His eyes had changed from their normal distant expression to ones filled with redefined awareness of his surroundings. He crossed to the bench, swung his legs over the side and smiled at his friends.

"You look terrible, Mate," Ron said. Harry shrugged.

"That seems to be the consensus," He said, pulling what was left of the food onto his plate. The rest of the meal passed in relative silence and one by one the group dispersed, Ron and Hermione excusing themselves at Hermione's insistence.

As the hall grew quieter and quieter Ginny decided it was time to go. "Do you want to walk somewhere?" Harry nodded. They started out into the hallway where other students nodded their heads to Harry and a few offered condolences to Ginny who knew her family.

Her solemn expression as the well wishers walked away made Harry feel horrible for not talking to her in the common room earlier. He wasn't the only one who had been hurt by the battle and she probably needed the support more than he did.

They stepped out onto the grounds, both pulling out their wands to light the way. Once on the grass they slowed until they were standing still, eyes occasionally glancing upwards at the starry sky.

"I'm sorry for earlier," Harry said. She couldn't make out his face in the dark but she could hear the pain in his voice as he spoke.

"You've had a lot on your mind," Ginny said, "I mean, after all that's happened, I think we all knew you'd be a bit shell shocked."

"Me?" Harry said with a hollow laugh, "I'm fine. You're the one who needed someone to support you."

Ginny took her turn to laugh, "Harry, I think you should know by now that I'm tougher than I look."

"Still," Harry said. Ginny sighed and grabbed his hand, dragging him along until they were on a hill overlooking Hagrid's vegetable patch, or what remained of it. He would have to redo most of it. So much of the Hogwarts Harry knew was gone and it was his fault for taking so long to face Voldemort on his own.

"The Horcruxes," Ginny said, her breath turning into mist in front of her, "You were the final one, weren't you?" Harry opened his mouth and then nodded silently.

"I understand why you didn't want to tell anyone. Every one of us would have put ourselves between you and Voldemort to the end," Ginny shook her head, "Deep down I knew you had to go face him and I wanted to stop you. But that would have undone everything we've fought for. It's ironic, don't you think? That the only way to kill him was for you to die?"

Harry didn't know what to say. Here was the girl he'd more or less been in love with since they met and she was telling him she understood that dying was the only option he had left. "Ginny, if there was another way…"

"There wasn't," Ginny said with a firm shake of her head. "And even if there was, that wouldn't have changed the fact that you had to go through with it. It was cruel."

Harry looked down at his shoes, "Actually, it wasn't. Where I went, it wasn't so bad." Ginny met his gaze, his eyes shone in the light of his wand and there was a hint of remorse in his eyes, "I felt at peace there. And I saw Dumbledore there."

Ginny felt a lump forming in her throat but said nothing. "But I knew I didn't belong there. My place was wherever I had to stand to be between Voldemort and the wizarding world. That's where my parents stood, where Sirius stood and even if it was cruel, it felt right somehow that my death really would bring down Voldemort's final defense down. He was cursed to hunt me down and kill himself when he finally found me."

Ginny's mouth had gone dry and she didn't know what to say. For once she knew that there wasn't much to add or comment on with his words. They spoke the true feelings he'd had when he'd given himself up. So he hadn't felt pain and he'd gone as willingly as anyone could in that situation.

"But you came back," She managed. He nodded. "Do you regret it?" He tried to get a feel from her expression as to what she was thinking but couldn't get a fix on where her thoughts were.

"No," He said.

"You could be somewhere else. Somewhere without death, pain or suffering," She pointed out. As she said the words she felt just how wonderful a place like that would be.

"But it wouldn't be life," Harry said, "And I wouldn't pass up seeing Ron and Hermione finally admitting they love each other." She had to mirror his grin then. She had to agree that seeing the two getting over themselves long enough to find out where their life together could go was satisfaction enough.

"The wedding should be interesting," Ginny comment thoughtfully. "My brother doesn't seem like the kind of guy who can pull off a tux."

"You never know," Harry said, "People can surprise you." Ginny quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Is that right?" She asked and started when she felt his hand slip from hers. His wand's light faded, leaving her a brief panic as she stepped around in a circle. Something dropped into her pocket and after lifting her wand to see once again where he'd gone she drew out the object.

It was a crumpled piece of paper. She held the light over it as she read:

_Look up. _

Her eyes went to the sky as a bang shook the ground and little red sparks began to dot themselves in a curved pattern until they formed a circle. She frowned at the image as the sparks began to fall. Then she felt a smile forming on her face.

"Harry, get over here," She called. The ground crunched and she reached around to grab his collar before he could say anything. If anyone had seen the two standing there, kissing obliviously as their wands slowly faded out from lack of use, they didn't interrupt.

When they started back to the castle, hands intertwined, Ginny let go long enough to drop the piece of paper back into his pocket. But she could wait for him to read it. He, in his own way, had given her something to believe in for the future.


End file.
